User blog:TotalSimSeries/Bad Boy Bachelor Season 3
Bad Boy Bachelor returns for Season 3! With Paul, season 2's runnerup as the Bachelor, 18 girls from past seasons returns for a chance to find love. Carlos returns as the host again. Season's Bachelor is Paul from Battle of the Sexes Island. The new twist introduced was the twins Camry and Ivy from Big Brother Episode Interactive competing on Bad Boy Bachelor. Cast members Amber- a contestant from Fairytale Island, sister of Julia, Amber returns! She made finals and was placed 3rd due to Amber revealing she had a twin sister since the beginning of the show. Amber was voted off in the finale Brawn vs Brains vs Beauty. Ava- a contestant from Amazing Race, sister of Hannah and Sofia Ava returns! She was voted off in Episode 6 Sisters before misters. Brittany- a contestant from Sims Big Brother 6, sister of Celeste and cousin of Jasmine, Brittany returns! She was voted off in Episode 1 Eight down twelve to go. Camry- a contestant from Sims Big Brother 4, Ivy's twin sister, Camry returns! She was voted off in Episode 3 Twin versus Twin. Caroline- a contestant from Jurassic Park, both Karolina and Sabrina's sister, Caroline returns! She was voted off in Episode 12 Who's that stranger?. Celeste- a contestant from Sims Big Brother 3, Brittany's sister and Jasmine's cousin, Celeste returns! She was voted off in Episode 9 Dial M for Merge. Dalia- a contestant from Sims Big Brother 6, Dalia returns! She was voted off in Episode 1 Eight down twelve to go. Dalia returned in Episode 9 Dial M for Merge. She made finals and placed 2nd in episode 15 Brawn vs Brains vs Beauty. She is the true runnerup of Season 3 Bad Boy Bachelor. Hannah- a contestant from Sims Big Brother 5, sister of Ava and Sofia, Hannah returns! She was voted off in Episode 7 Welcome to te Jungle. Ivy- a contestant from Sims Big Brother 4, twin sister of Camry, Ivy returns! She was voted off in episode 3 Twin versus Twin. Jade- a contestant from Battle of the Sexes Island, cousin of Mackenzie, Jade returns! She was voted off in Episode 1 Eight down twelve to go. Jasmine- a contestant from Battle of the Sexes Island, cousin of Brittany and Celeste, Jasmine returns! She was voted off in Episode 1 Eight down twelve to go. Jennifer- a contestant from Jurassic Park, Jen returns! She was voted off in episode 1 Eight down twelve to go. Julia- a contestant from Sims Big Brother 1, sister of Amber, Julia returns! She was voted off in Episode 14 So long girl. Karolina- a contestant from Amazing Race, sister of Caroline and Sabrina, Karolina returns! She was voted off in episode 1 Eight down twelve to go. Kaycee- a contestant from Battle of the Sexes Island, Kaycee returns! She made finals with Amber and Dalia and won the show by Paul choosing Kaycee as his miss right. Kaycee is the true winner in the finale Brawn vs Brains vs Beauty of Bad Boy Bachelor Season 3. Laila- a contestant from Battle of the Sexes Island, Laila returns! She was voted off in Episode 1 Eight down twelve to go. Lily- a contestant from Sims Big Brother 2, Lily returns! She was voted off in Episode 8 Life is a Fairytale. Mackenzie- a contestant from Sims Big Brother 6, cousin of Jade, Mackenzie returns! She was voted off in Episode 9 Dial M for Merge. Sabrina- a contestant from Sims Big Brother 5, sister of Caroline and Karolina, Sabrina returns! She was voted off in episode 1 Eight down twelve to go. Sofia- a contestant from Amazing Race, sister of Ava and Hannah, Sofia returns! She was voted off in Episode 6 Sisters before misters. Category:Blog posts